When Equestria Will Fail aka The Fallen Alicorn
INTRODUCTION WHEN HARMONY WILL FAIL When Equestria was new, they were already old. Four mystical entities that swore an allegiance to watch over and protect the virgin land and all of Equestria’s children. They bring peace and harmony to all of the inhabitants and make sure the can live and play with out worry. They are known as the four Alicorns. There was Aurora, the Alicorn of the cosmos. She created the stars and constellations. So the ponies can look up at the stars and wish, believe and dream. There was Aviana, the Alicorn of the skies. She created the clouds, the light and the air. So the ponies can breathe life through their bodies. There was Naturella, the Alicorn of the Land. She created the trees, the plants and the wildlife. So the ponies can play, live and feed. And there was Moltma the Alicorn of the Underworld and the 1st male and the only male Alicorn to of excised. He created the core and the magma. So the ponies can have support and heat running through the feet. Three of the four Alicorns created the ponies that will colonise this land. Three types of ponies were created. Aurora created the Unicorn ponies, with a magical horn to for fill wishes and practices the powers of the constellations. Aviana created the Pegasi, so they can fly up into the heavens and create a world of their own. And Naturia created the Earth ponies with no special ability, will colonise the land and create settlements for many. These ponies are the children of the Alicorns and will continue to rule Equestria hoof in hoof for many moons to come. But deep in the underworld, Moltma was plotting against the other three Alicorns as he was forbidden to create his own vision of what the inhabitants should look like as the other three saw darkness in his soul. He created three sons from magma, rock and his own blood. For what compassion Moltma has for all pony kind, was now forgotten. Moltma and his three sons unleashed a fierce hell all over the land, wiping out half of Equestria and its inhabitants. The three Alicorns fort off Moltma by combining their powers together and defeated him and his sons. He was then imprisoned in the underworld so the Alicorns can rebuild the damaged that Moltma and his sons have caused. He was locked away safely for all eternity so the ponies can rebuild, repopulated and play in the watchful eyes of their guardians and in doing so, the 1st royal leader was created; Queen Celestia I. But what they failed to realize was for Moltma and his sons, eternity is nothing; but a short while. Chapter 1: Triple Rainboom. There was a loud thud at Twilight’s door, interrupting her from her book. Frustrated, she got up to answer the door and then Pinkie Pie came barging in and jumping around the Library. ‘Hey, twilight are you coming!’ Yelled Pinkie pie still jumping around. Twilight’s eyes try to focus on Pinkie, but she was jumping to fast for Twilight to focus. ‘Coming to see Dashie, it’s gunna be super duper fantastic amaz…’ Pinkie Pie was interrupted by Twilight’s hoof covering her mouth. ‘Pinkie, what is it. I will take my hoof away and I want you to speak slowly. Okay.’ Twilight explained. ‘Okay.’ Pinkie said in a muffled voice. Twilight removes her hoof from Pinkie’s mouth. ‘It’s Rainbow Dash… She’s gunna do a Triple Rainboom!’ She shouted. ‘What, no way. That’s impossible.’ ‘You coming Twilight? I’m all ready out the door.’ Twilight groaned and followed Pinkie Pie to find Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash and the rest of the group we waiting at Sweet Apple Acres for Pinkie Pie and Twilight to show up. ‘Finally you slow pokes decided to join us. We’ve been waiting all day.’ Rainbow Dash said in her usual cocky voice. ‘Now is everypony read to see the super duper totally awesome, Triple Rainboom preformed by me, the one the only Rainbow Dash. Dun dun duuuuun!’ Her voice echoed throughout of Ponyville. ‘All fillies, may want to leave the area.’ Fluttershy was about to leave but was pulled back by Pinkie Pie. “Are you sure you want to do this, it looks kind of dangerous!” Shouted Twilight. “Don’t worry your pretty little mane, I got this.” Rainbow dash held her head high while walking down the dirt path. She looked left and right, ponies had gathered around, waiting for the spectacular she was about to perform. 'It's show time!' She flew up into the sky, the fluffy clouds surrounding her. 123,520 ft above ground, she landed on a cloud. She positioned herself, ready to show them that she could do it. Rainbow Dash flow around the clouds spinning them to gain momentum, to gain more speed. Faster and faster and faster; Rainboom one was complete. But Rainbow pushed herself to the limit. Faster and faster; Rainboom two was complete. Almost there Rainbow thought to herself. She can feel the air rushing through her mane and see the land around her become blurry and distorted. But she lost it on the next cloud. She started to plummet to the ground and BANG… She hit the ground. Everypony gathered around the Rainbow Dash shaped hole in the ground. ‘Are you okay Rainbow?’ Twilight shouted. ‘Wow what a crash! Did you see it Rainbow Dash?’ Pinkie Shouted. ‘Pinkie!’ Everyone else scolded. ‘I… I need to be alone.’ Rainbow Dash flew off. Rainbow Dash slumped on a high cloud just thinking about where she went wrong. She thought to herself. I jumped from a high height, I used cloud for momentum and I did two rainbooms; the I failed. She looked up at the sky in deep thought. Then she was disturbed my a small voice shouting up at her. ‘Rainbow Dash! Rainbow, can you hear me!’ It was Scootaloo. Oh great she thought to herself. ‘What do you want Scootaloo?’ Rainbow shouted. ‘Come down here! I wanna talk to you!’ Rainbow Dash slowly flapped down to the ground. ‘I saw your performance, you did great.’ 'Are you kidding me? I completely humiliated myself in front of everypony and the Wonderbolts will never except me. Uhhh my life is over.' 'Well maybe you can try again. There's no other pony around. Maybe you can do it without an audience.' Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes thinking to herself 'yeah right. I'm just gunna fail like I always do.' She then looked down at the ground an saw a little Scootaloo looking back up at her with puppy dog eyes. 'Okay Squirt, I'll try once more... Just for you.' Scootaloo jumped up in excitement, she couldn't believe her idol is going to do a Rainboom in front of her eyes. Rainbow Dash flew up to one of the highest cloud she could see. Rainbow Dash stood up tall towering over Ponyville. She looked down on Scootaloo like she was a tiny ant and Rainbow Dash was a Colossus. 'Are you ready Rainbow Dash!' Scootaloo shouted. "I'm ready!" Rainbow Dash shouted back. Rainbow Dash jump from the cloud flapping her wings. She was flying down faster and faster and faster. She slingshot from cloud to cloud to gain more and more momentum. She picked up more speed, getting faster and faster. She had a determined look in her eyes as one tears up. She was putting out so much energy there was a loud BOOM! The first rainboom was complete. The there was a second, the second rainboom was complete. She picked up too much speed that the area around her was condensing smaller and smaller. She knew this was the part she failed on but she kept focus, she was not giving up. She felt the energy flow through her and then success... There was a third BOOM! She did the third rainboom. But she couldn't stop. She felt like there was lightning rushing through her body. The area around her became blurred and she felt a force pushing her forward. The was a bright flash and a loud booming sound with lightning filling the sky. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. "owww!" Rainbow Dash grunted to herself. "Squirt... I did it." There was a silence. "Scootaloo? Are you deaf? I told you I did it." Still no response. She finally got the energy to get up and what she saw, shattered her heart. Ponyville was in complete destruction. Buildings were burning and covered in ash. Roofs were broken in, wall were collapsed and there was no pony in site. Rainbow Dash searched the place looking for a living soul. She called out hoping for a response; a call or a cry just anything. But there was no reply. She was about to give up hope, until she heard hoof steps behind her. Rainbow dash's face lite up, but then her smile melted into a face of fear when she heard a voice. "You! Pegasus! Why aren't you with the others!" Rainbow Dash turned around, and what she saw turned her face into a look of peril. End of Part 1. Category:Fanfic